


Michael and Chuck on the beach

by fox_tails



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_tails/pseuds/fox_tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Chuck are on the beach. Michael brought a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael and Chuck on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing I'm sorry  
> Mary gave me an awesome idea and I executed it poorly, here you go

Waves lapped against rocks and rolled gently onto the sand before drawing back, retreating once again into the ocean. Chuck stood at the water’s edge, letting the tide come in over his bare feet and the sand slowly bury his toes little by little. Michael was standing a little ways behind him, out of the water’s reach, pointing his camera out over the water.

Michael refocused his lense onto Chuck, smiling to himself. The ocean was beautiful, but was only a backdrop for what he really wanted to capture images of. 

Chuck turned around, smiling, and that’s when Michael snapped a picture, though Chuck assumed he was photographing the sea. Satisfied with his shot, Michael lowered the camera. 

Chuck turned his head to look back out over the water, then to Michael again. “Did you get a nice shot?” He gestured to the camera.

“Yeah, I did.” Michael looked his photo over again on the little screen.

Chuck started walking along the beach, just within the water’s reach when it came up to lick at his ankles. Michael pointed the camera at him again and captured a few more images, including some when Chuck turned around again. 

Seeing the camera on him, a little blush darkened his cheeks, and he started back towards Michael. “What are you doing?” 

“Taking pictures of the most beautiful thing out here.” Michael looked back up from his camera, a smile tugging at his lips.

“That has to be the most mushy thing you’ve ever said.”

Michael laughed softly. “I know. You make me sappy.”

“Don’t blame it on me!” Chuck laughed softly and reached for the camera, which was pulled out of his reach by Michael. “Hey, come on, give it!” 

“No! You’ll delete the pictures!” Michael raised the camera higher, and chuck stood on his toes trying to reach it, but Michael did the same, effectively keeping it away from him. 

Chuck tried and failed to grab it again before giving up and crossing his arms. “I won’t! Promise.”

“Hmm… Still, no.” Michael chuckled and turned his back to Chuck, holding the camera close to his chest. Chuck reached around him and grabbed at the camera, but Michael held it out, away from him. Michael laughed, broke free of Chuck’s hold, and started running down the beach with it. “If you can catch me you can have it!”

Chuck took off after him, kicking up sand behind him with every step. “I can’t catch you, I’m old!” 

“Forty-three isn’t old. Keep up!” Michael laughed at him and slowed anyway. In a short amount of time, Michael felt arms wrapping around his waist, and he stopped. “Told you that you could catch up.”

Chuck laughed. “I saw you slow down, you went easy on me.”

“Maybe.” Michael turned around and pressed a kiss to Chuck’s forehead, handing the camera to him. “There. Just don’t delete anything!”

“I won’t, I promised.” Chuck grinned and turned to stand by Michael, leaning over and pointing the camera in their direction.

“I thought you just wanted to see the pictures.” Michael chucked, then smiled for the picture.

Chuck smiled and pushed the little button on the top of the camera. The camera clicked and flashed, then displayed the photo he had just taken. “Well, you know, if you’re going to take pictures, at least do it right.”


End file.
